


That Sweet Voice

by hushsee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, a short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: A girl does the elevator game, but not to see the otherworld.





	That Sweet Voice

The girl glances down at her watch before looking back at the metal elevator door. 

**12:20 a.m.**

_Perfect timing._

She glances around the empty hallway before looking up at the numbers showing on the screen, watching as it decreases.

**3**

**2**

**1**

The metal door opens. She steps inside and quickly presses the button for the fourth floor, keeping her eyes on the door as it closes. Then, she looks up at the yellow numbers as it moves up number by number.

**2**

**3**

**4**

The girl quickly looks at the buttons just as the door opens and without even a glance at the floor, she presses the one for the second floor. This time, she didn’t look at the door as it closes.

**3**

**2**

The door clicks open again and she quickly presses the button for the sixth floor. She can’t help, but feel slightly irritated by the many steps. 

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

The door clicks open and she presses the button for the second floor again.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

The door clicks open. A voice from the floor calling her name makes her hesitate slightly, but she presses her lips together and presses the button for the tenth floor. 

Whoever is calling for her is not important. 

**3**

**4**

**5**

She taps her foot impatiently. 

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

The door clicks open and she quickly presses the button for the fifth floor. Her heart is pounding.

**9**

**8**

Her heart seems ready to burst out of her chest as the elevator goes down. 

**7**

**6**

_Please_ , she thinks to herself.

**5**

The door clicks open. It is quiet except for the loud beating of her heart. 

Then, she hears the clicking of heels and the unconscious feeling of relief fills her. 

“Hello, where are you heading to?” asked a sweet voice next to her. A voice so sweet, she feels like she is going to have a heart attack. 

The girl doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even look at the person next to her. She just presses the button for the first floor.

The elevator begins to go up instead. 

**6**

“I had the most wonderful day today!” The one with the sugary sweet voice starts to speak again. “Don’t you want what to know, oh kind stranger?”

The girl doesn’t say anything. The elevator seems to be taking its time going to the next floor.

**7**

“I was at the store and guess what happened?” The person next to her continues. “I saw this horse and can you imagine my reactions to seeing a horse in a store?”

The girl can see how one would react to something like that, but she doesn’t say anything or reacts. However, it seems like her heart still is.

**8**

“Hey, hey, are you listening to me?” The voice is closer now, right near her ear. The girl does her best not to shudder.

“Do you think I should put up my hair in a ponytail or just put it down?”

 _So close_ , the girl thinks to herself.

“Oops, you are not even looking at me. Come on, look at me?” There is a quiet pout in that voice.

_How cute._

**9**

“Hey, do you want to know what my favorite dessert is?” 

Silence.

“It’s strawberry shortcake. What is yours?”

Silence.

“Let me guess-”

**10**

The door clicks open. 

The girl glances at the floor for a second before clicking for the first floor. The button doesn’t light up, so she presses a few more times until it finally lights up. 

The door closes.

**9**

**8**

**7**

The sweet voice doesn’t say anything else. The girl can’t help, but feel a bit disappointed. However, her disappointment doesn’t stop the rapid beating of her heart.

**6**

**5**

The door opens, but the girl doesn’t get off. It closes.

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The door clicks open and she sighs.

“See you next time.”

That sugary voice says just as she starts to get off the elevator. The girl doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t look back as she rushes out of there.

She doesn’t talk to anyone. 

The girl doesn’t stop running until she is inside the room of her apartment. She tosses herself on her bed and presses her face against her pillow.

She thinks of that sweet voice.

She thinks of how beautiful that person might be to go with that sweet voice.

_See you next time_

Those last words echo through her mind. She remembers hearing a smile in how the woman says it and her face begins to heats up as she rolls back and forth on the bed. After a while, she stops and looks up at the ceiling as her heart begins to go back to normal.

She sighs. 

She couldn’t do it again today.

Tomorrow… tomorrow she will try again.

She will glance at the lady and take in the beauty that voice belongs to. She will tell the lady her favorite dessert and she will reply to the lady.

And have the lady make her hers. All hers. 

The girl clenches her fists in determination before drifting off to regain her lost hours of sleep.


End file.
